


Going down annoying and stubborn

by Hawkingbird27



Series: Tumblr prompts Hawkingbird27 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold, F/M, Friendship, platonic teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: Fitz gets sick and his roommate, Bobbi, is going to get him to take the medicine, one way or another.





	

Fitz was lying in his bed with a cold, again, something that had been happening quite often lately. It was the fourth time this month and he couldn’t believe,although by now he guessed that maybe he should wear a hat more often on cold nights.

Simmons had wanted to visit him and bring him some food and the notes from the classes he missed, by Fitz had been quick to dismiss it through text that she could get sick and that he didn’t want that. So here he was, lying in bed with a red nose and his covers up to under his nose.

He must’ve fallen asleep because he woke up cold, his blanket halfway to the floor. He glanced at the clock near his bed and found out that it was only three o’clock in the afternoon, which meant that his roommate shouldn’t be back for a few more minutes

Bobbi had been his roommate for the past two years, there had been a mix up with the names and it ended up with the both of them in the same room, something that had surprisingly worked out. Normally girls and boys weren’t suppose to have a room together, but since there wasn’t any where else available, that was how they became roommates.

The two of them had become friends, against all odds, since they were nothing alike. Fitz was shy and reserved, Bobbi was about the furthest from that. When Fitz would rather silently read in his dorm, Bobbi would be the one to drag him out, and once literally, and go outside to do really anything else.

As different as their personalities were, they made it work. They had some common interest, science fiction movies and books and their friends and such, they had gotten close. She was the kind of friend that he had never had before, annoying, overprotective and always getting in his business, but it was in a sisterly way and she never did any of it with the intention to hurt him so it was nice, she would always light up his day, annoyingly so.

And he was good for her, always making sure that she was on time, did her homework and ate, he had worked very hard on getting her on a normal person eating routine, and didn’t start any fights. It was also annoying, but he cared so that was what mattered.

The door of their shared dorm was practically kicked open and Bobbi walked in with a bag, a few of her class books and from what he could see, his books also.

‘’Hey little dude.’’

‘’Stop calling me that.’’

Fitz answered, only half annoyed by that nickname, his voice laced with his cold.

‘’Simmons told me that you had a cold, she gave me the notes from the classes you missed and some homework, she also said you told her not to swing by so she gave me soup to pass to you, your little wife cooked for you, it’s adorable.’’

She’s not my wife

He said in a low voice, a small pout forming on his lips, weakly denying his friend’s statement.

‘’Move over you pouting monkey.’’

She took a seat next to him after putting the books on her desk and gave him Simmons’ soup and a small bottle of cold medicine. His eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight, he always hated cold medicine and always will. His mother had to force him to take it when he was a child and it never had a pretty ending. He had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be much different. 

He pushed himself closer to the wall near his bed trying to escape Bobbi who was all but pushing the medicine into his hand.

‘’Come on Fitz, you've been sick four times already, aren’t you tired of it, all you have to do is take this and you’ll get better.’’

He pushed away her hand once more and turned his head away, he knew he was acting like a child but he couldn’t help it. 

‘’Fitz, I swear to god, if you don’t take it by yourself I will force this down your throat and you and I both know I will do it.’’

He, under protest, took the medicine and she smiled triumphantly at him.

‘’I still hate you.’’

‘’Hate me all you want, but thank me when you actually sleep tonight.’’

She got back up and headed to her side of the room, starting on her homework while he grabbed a book from his night stand.

He had a nagging feeling that it wasn’t the last time him being shorter than her was going to be used against him.


End file.
